Naru Dice
by Zanzamaru
Summary: A Naru(Luciérnaga zorruna)le gusta leer,no mucho bailar,pero Sai se las ingenia para que salga y conozca chicos(quiera o no). Sasuke(Gusano ojosrojos)juega al básquet,dibuja y encuentra en la web una manera de conocer gente. Luciérnaga y Gusano se conocen en un chat,descubren cosas en común.Podran ignorar las opiniones de los demas?Basado/pasado de"C@RO DICE"María Inés Falconi.
1. Chapter 1: Mierd

**_Disclamer: Naruto no es mio…Ay si fuera mio…_**

**_Basado/pasado del libro "C RO DICE" de María Inés Falconi, como bien dice arriba; asíque eso tampoco es mio… Las ganas de pasarlo a SasuNaru y regalarselo a Mari/Alicatar –neechan, sip ^w^_**

**_*Se ve un borron naranja pasar corriendo*_**

**_-QUE EL SASUNARU NO DESAPAREZCA!_**

**_ Y ese fue el aporte de Kurama de hoy, muchas gracias :3 XDD_**

* * *

**_Siiii,siiii lo se, van a matarme…*zanza se esconde detrás de Kyuubi*_**

**_Pero esto es un regalo! Asíque se la aguantan XD_**

**_Feliz cumple mi querida Alicatar-chan XDDDDD_**

**_- A VER CUANDO TE CAMBIAS EL NOMBRE, CARIÑO =¬w¬=_**

**_Aclaracion :_******

**"Letrita así toa negrita ****_" _**_Dialogos_

_"__**Letrita así"**__ Chat_

_Esto es en el mundo real, asíque hay occ…_

_Hasta en las macetas! Ya esta, lo dije._

* * *

_Capitulo 1_

_Mierda ¬¬_

_Naru abrio el chat de la pagina donde descargaba sus animes, mirando a ver si había alguien interesante para chatear, a pesar de que no había nadie; y visto y considerando que su amigo Sai tenia para largo copiando esos ejercicios de matematicas, decidio igualmente mandar un mensaje, a ver que onda, sin muchas esperanzas_

_Luciernaga_ zorruna dice:_

_**Hola, soy luciernaga, hay alguien ahí?**_

_Joder, un poco mas de originalidad y se tira al rio…Se notaba que estaba altamente aburrido, no?_

_Gusano_ ojosrojos dice:_

**_Aquí, Gusano_ ojosrojos respondiendo_**_. _

_Bueno, parecía que el rio iba a recibir a otro mas, el mensaje no parecía mejor que lo que podrian poner los demás, pero al menos el nombre era bastante original._

_**Como que mi respuesta no fue muy original, no?**_

_Ok…era bueno. Y gracioso/a además._

_No recordaba cruzarse antes con el nombre. Le contesto._

_Luciernaga_ zorruna dice:_

_**Gusano_ ojosrojos es 1 nombre raro.**_

_Gusano_ ojosrojos dice:_

_**Y luciernaga_ zorruna es un nombre maricon.**_

_Naruto se sorprendio. No esperaba esa respuesta. No le gusto, y no le pensaba contestar, pero la pregunta siguiente le llamo la atención_

_Gusano_ ojosrojos dice:_

_**Sos hombre o mujer?**_

_Era una pregunta buena. Además, Naru odiaba la mayoría de los nicks que usualmente había para chatear; nunca se podía saber si hablabas con un hombre o una mujer, excepto aquellos tipo "pipita_locaxbieber_88"… A esos, simplemente, que ardan, como decia una amiga española suya._

_Decidio contestarle, pero manteniendo la intriga._

_Luciernaga_ zorruna dice:_

**_Mmmmm…._**

_Gusano_ojosrojos dice:_

**_Ya entendi, sos gay._**

_Nueva respuesta inesperada._

_Luciernaga_ zorruna dice:_

**_No idiota, soy hombre!_**

_Teniendo en cuenta que no había muchos donceles, y que no estaba todavía muy bien visto que dos hombres fuesen pareja, mejor atajarse.._

_Gusano_ojosrojos dice:_

**_Menos mal! Doncel, seguro._**

_Perdon?_

_Luciernaga _zorruna dice:_

**_…Tenes algo contra los gays?_**

_Gusano _ojosrojos dice:_

**_Nop._**

_Luciernaga_zorruna dice:_

**_Y contra los donceles? No que yo lo sea.._**

_Gusano_ojosrojos dice:_

**_Menos._**

_Naru temblo, preguntaba o no preguntaba? Pregunto._

_Luciernaga_ zorruna dice:_

**_Vos sos gay?_**

_Gusano_ojosrojos dice:_

**_Nop. Y vos sos doncel. Soy un gusano.~~~(ºvº)_**

_Luciernaga_zorruna dice:_

**_Con ojos rojos._**

_Gusano_ojosrojos dice:_

**_Se._**

_ Al menos el pibe (Naru estaba seguro que era un varon), no se había ofendido con la pregunta…Ni dicho nada del hecho de no contestarle si era o no doncel. Eso le gusto._

_Luciernaga_zorruna dice:_

**_Xq elegiste ese nombre?_**

_Eso es Naru, mariemoslo por si se le ocurre dar la lata con lo de doncel; que por ahora no lo hizo, pero nunca se sabe…_

_Como tarda este en contestar.._

_Luciernaga_zorruna dice:_

**_Hola! Te pregunte algo, che._**

_Gusano_ojosrojos dice:_

**_Perdon, perdon… Tarde por que me toy alimentando, y los gusanos somos lentos._**

_Luciernaga_zorruna dice:_

**_Q tas comiendo?_**

_Gusano_ojosrojos dice:_

**_Mierda xD_**

_Luciernaga_zorruna dice:_

**_Sos un asqueroso!_**

_Gusano_ojosrojos dice:_

**_Nope, soy 1 gusano, y eso comemos, mierda. :D_**

_Ya estuvo bueno, este pendejo se estaba yendo para cualquier lado._

_Luciernaga_zorruna dice:_

**_Me da lo mismo. Chau_**

_Gusano_ojosrojos dice:_

**_No pera! No te vas a ofender x eso!_**

_Luciernaga_zorruna dice:_

**_No me ofendi_**

_Gusano_ojosrojos dice:_

**_Si te ofendiste_**

_Luciernaga_zorruna dice:_

**_No me ofendi_**

_Gusano_ojosrojos dice:_

**_Que siiiii._**

**_Dobe _**

_Luciernaga_zorruna dice:_

**_Q nooooooooooo_**

**_Teme_**

_Gusano_ojosrojos dice:_

**_Entonces xq te vas?_**

_Luciernaga_zorruna dice:_

**_Porque no me interesa hablar de asquerosidades_**

_Gusano_ojosrojos dice:_

**_Ta gueno, ta gueno, pido disculpas._**

**_De que queres hablar?_**

_Naru no tenia la menor idea._

_Luciernaga_zorruna dice:_

**_De cosas lindas_**

_No fue su respuesta mas brillante, de eso estaba seguro._

_Gusano_ojosrojos dice:_

**_Por ej?_**

_Luciernaga_zorruna dice:_

**_No se, no se me ocurre_**

_Gusano_ojosrojos dice:_

**_Q vivo! Así cualquiera, oiga _**

_Luciernaga_zorruna dice:_

**_Toy pensando! _**

_Gusano_ojosrojos dice:_

**_Y yo estoy comiendo… mejor no te digo que xD_**

_Luciernaga_zorruna dice:_

**_No empieces ¬¬_**

_Gusano_ojosrojos dice:_

**_No estoy empezando, toy terminando :3_**

**_Ya pensastes?!_**

_Luciernaga_zorruna dice:_

**_Todavía noooooo, perate! Ò3Ó_**

_Porque no se le ocurría algo inteligente que poner!? Donde estaba su famoso sentido del humor en estos momentos, en Hawai?!_

**- Me falta un ejercicio y termino- **_dijo Sai de repente. Naruto pego un respingo, se había olvidado por completo de el. El gusano insistia._

_Gusano_ojosrojos dice:_

**_No es taaaan difícil._**

**_Deportes, música, politica, espectáculos.._**

_Luciernaga_zorruna dice:_

**_Te estas leyendo el indice del diario!? xD_**

_Gusano_ojosrojos dice:_

**_Nope, estoy tratando de adivinar que es " un tema lindo" para vos_**

_Luciernaga_zorruna dice:_

**_La amistad, por ej_**

_Ok era oficial, el suicidio masivo de neuronas había llegado demasiado lejos. Naruto golpeo su cabeza en la mesa de la compu, rogando un Apocalipsis zombi, un ataque de saltamontes asesinos, una reunion para alicatar los baños de sorpresa o cualquier otra cosa que hiciera que safara de esta._

_Gusano_ojosrojos dice:_

**_Lindiiiiisimo *revoleo de ojos* _**

**_Algún otro?_**

_Luciernaga_zorruna dice:_

**_Q tiene de malo la amistad? No tenes amigos?_**

_Gusano_ojosrojos dice:_

**_Si tengo, soy un gusano amistoso._**

_Luciernaga_zorruna dice:_

**_Todavía no me dijiste xq te pusiste ese nombre.._**

_Gusano_ojosrojos dice:_

**_Hablemos de la amistad ^_^_**

_Luciernaga_zorruna dice:_

**_Nah, buen intento, primero contéstame, porque elegiste ese nombre?_**

_Gusano_ojosrojos dice:_

**_No se, se me ocurrio. Los nombres se eligen por algo?_**

_Luciernaga_zorruna dice:_

**_Por supuesto! Yo me puse luciernaga porque ellas dan luz y pueden iluminarlo todo_**

_Gusano_ojosrojos dice:_

**_Te podrias haber puesto velador o linterna, era lo mismo XDDDD_**

_Luciernaga_zorruna dice:_

**_Te crees muy gracioso,no? ¬¬_**

_Gusano_ojosrojos dice:_

**_Te ofendiste otra vez._**

_Luciernaga_zorruna dice:_

**_Ese es mi problema._**

**_Chau._**

_Pero Naru no apago la compu. En realidad, tampoco había contestado toda la verdad. Al principio quiso ponerse algo que tenga que ver con zorros o sapos, sus animales favoritos, pero… pero al final mejor no. Su mamá tenia razón, no era cosa de andar aumentando lo que… bueno, eso. Así el no entendiera muy bien, sus padres sabían porque decian lo que le decian. No?_

_Eso nadie lo sabia. Ni Sai_

_Se quedo mirando la pantalla, esperando una respuesta. Estaba enojado… O sorprendido. La verdad, no lo sabia. Aunque ese pibe lo había tratado como un tonto, y no había podido ganarle ni una, se había sentido tentado por un momento a explicarle lo del nombre. Y mas, quizás._

_Llego un nuevo mensaje._

_Gusano_ojosrojos dice:_

**_Ojala todavía estes ahí, xq qeria contarte xq me puse "Gusano_ojosrojos"_**

_Nada, dijera lo que dijera, no le iba a responder._

_Gusano_ojosrojos dice:_

**_Igual te lo voy a contar. Elegi ese nombre xq me gustan los gusanos, y me gustan los gusanos…_**

**_Xq…._**

_Gusano_ojosrojos dice:_

**_COMEN MIERDA! XDDDDDDD_**

_Ahí si que lo mata, Naru apago la campu de un golpe. Como había sido tan tonto!?_

_Ojala nunca le hubiese contestado!_

**-Apagaste?-**_ pregunto Sai sin sacar los ojos de la carpeta._

**-Si, terminaste de copiar?**

**-La ultima cuenta. Esto es un desastre Naru, no entiendo nada! Vos lo entendiste?**

** -Mas o menos..**

**-Me lo tenes que explicar, necesito un ocho en esta prueba, no se como le voy a hacer, pero lo necesito.**

**-Machete?**

**-Tas loco? Con esa mina es imposible!**

**-Sip, se complica.**

_Sai comenzo a guardar y juntar desordenadamente las hojas que tenia desparramadas por el piso, hasta que vio a Naruto inmóvil, mirando la pantalla apagada de su computadora._

**-Eu, Naru, te aviso que esta apagada, por si no te diste cuenta.**

_Naruto se rio y giro la silla._

**-Si, me di cuenta.**

**-Estas como si hubieras visto un fantasma, que paso?**

**-Un idiota que se creia divertido.**

**-Y era divertido?****_- _**_a Sai le encantaba encontrar gente "rara" en el chat, aunque sea solo para criticarlos después._

**-Era un tarado.**

_Sai se abalanzo sobre la compu para prenderla._

**-Déjame a mi, a ver si lo encuentro-**_ dijo presionando el boton._

**-Mejor no. Seguro que esta ahí.**

_Naruto la apago._

**-No te va a comer, nene! Es una pantalla nada mas.**

**-Ya se, pero no me lo quiero encontrar.**

_Naru se levanto y camino hacia la puerta, como alejandose de un lugar peligroso._

_El moreno lo miro extrañado. Por como conocia a su amigo, algo mas había pasado, y odiaba perderselo._

**-Perdon? Tu computadora tiene realidad virtual y no me habias dicho? El pibe no va a salir de la pantalla.**

**-Ay, basta Saichu! No quiero chatear con el y listo.**

**-Saichu? Si que te pego fuerte… Muero por saber que te dijo para que te pongas de tan mal humor! Lo grabaste?-**_ insistió Sai, ah si, a el ;o le decia; o le decia._

**-Basta! Mejor hagamos otra cosa, pasarse la tarde chateando es un embole, dale, vamos a comer algo.**

_Seguia sin entender. Podian comer y chatear al mismo tiempo y además, no tenia hambre. Puso mala cara._

**-Comer algo como que?****_-_**_ pregunto con desgano y poniendo una cara peor._

**-Mierda, nene, mierda!**_- contesto Naruto y salio como una exhalación por la puerta._

_Sai se quedo con la boca abierta. Algo había pasado dentro de esa computadora, algo que lo dejaba afuera y tenia que averiguar que._

_No le gustaba para nada quedarse afuera._

**_Owari _**

**_Se fini_**

**_The end_**

**_Hasta luego, mocosas! XDD_**

* * *

_Y yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy hasta aquí llego el 1º capi.. _

_Madrecita querida, a estas alturas ya estrenas tu nombre nuevo, he leido mas capis, tengo una tia nueva- hola Em Hatake! XD-_

_Y aquí esta por fin lo prometido._

_Te quiero nena, espero te guste :3_


	2. Chapter 2 : Gusano Cabron

_CAPITULO 2 _

_Lo seeeee lo se…Me tarde…Y lo siento! TTwTT pero es que hasta que no sea millonaria y no tenga que trabajar, de unos virtuales huevos me tienen agarrada XD_

_Me alegra que este engendro les gustara, especialmente a ti, Alicatar-chan, alias "madre-adorada-que-me-cambia-a-narusasu-a-ultimo-m inuto" ¬3¬_

_Pero bueno, ya te he llorisqueado bastante, así que te merecías capi nuevo :D_

_Aviso: Ya he avisado del occ tamaño chorizo y del uso indiscriminado de idioteces, pero avisados sean de nuevo, por las dudas XD_

_Aviso2: Un dato muy importante será revelado… chan cha cha cha~aan_

* * *

_Capitulo 2: _

**_Un gusano cabron (y de ojosrojos)_**

_La tal Luciérnaga_Zorruna, o mejor dicho; el tal; porque juraba que era un doncel, se había desconectado hacia ya mas de una hora, cuando Sasuke apago la compu._

_No se había divertido mucho, la verdad._

_Había chateado con el Gordo-perdón, con Chouji- pero el pobre al tener que atender el restaurante de los padres, poco podía hablar seguido, además de que siempre hacia los mismos chistes. Su amigo Gaara no había aparecido, seguro estudiando para la prueba de historia._

_Los demás eran los mismos tarados de siempre._

"_Aguanten River", "Aguanten Los Redondos", "Aguante Justin Bie".. Ah no, se negaba a siquiera seguir leyendo ese nombre, vade retro, Satan!_

_Tuvo-a regañadientes- que reconocer que lo único interesante de la tarde había sido Luciérnaga_Zorruna, pero como todas las chicas y donceles, dos chistes y se había ofendido. Se había quedado conectado un rato mas con la esperanza de volver a encontrarlo. Le encantaba molestar a las chicas y a los donceles- mas que nada a estos últimos, eran unos histéricos graciosos- con sus bromas pesadas y tratar de adivinar como iban a reaccionar. Por lo general, se hacían los ofendidos, le decían tonto o asqueroso, amenazaban con desconectarse y finalmente se quedaban. Pero este se había ofendido en serio, y por mucho que espero- no el no había esperado, simplemente se quedo en la misma pagina de casualidad… un Uchiha no espera, lo esperan…Y ya tenia que dejar de escuchar a su hermano mayor discutir con el novio por teléfono, que después pensaba cualquier cosa-_

_En fin, que la luciérnaga no había aparecido mas. Cuantos años tendría? Se olvido de preguntarle típicamente, para recibir la típica respuesta: todos y todas decían que eran más grandes. Una vez, había estado chateando como una hora con una tal Ino, de diez que decía que tenía quince. La descubrió cuando dijo "los de cuarto tenemos gimnasia en la escuela". CUARTO GRADO! Se sintió un pedófilo, y encima un tonto._

_Desde ese día, cada vez que le decían la edad les restaba dos o tres años._

_Aunque el también tenía un personaje armado para esos casos: Quince años, jugaba al básquet y odiaba la escuela, escuchaba la misma música-con excepciones claro esta, las biliber esas que ardan, mucho y por mucho tiempo-…y bueno, nunca llegaban más lejos._

_Apago la computadora y miro alrededor._

_Era oficial: Estaba verdaderamente aburrido. "__**Mierdosamente aburrido"**__, pensó y sonrío recordando a Luciérnaga_Zorruna. _

_Agarro el control de la tele, y haciendo zapping por un rato trato de entretenerse, pero lo único bueno que había era un capitulo de Los Padrinos Mágicos, que encima había visto unas cien veces. También apago la tele._

_Manoteo el libro de historia. Tendría que estar estudiando, como Gaara. La prueba era pasado mañana y no había leído nada._

_Y de verdad tenia que evitar escuchar mas de lo necesario a su hermano, porque todo lo anterior lo escucho con su voz molesta de cuando se ponía en plan de "Hermano mayor que todo lo sabe. Tooodo" _

_Sin ganas, busco la pagina hasta encontrar el tema: Grecia. Mitología. Los dioses del Olimpo. Otra porquería que no le iba a servir para nada._

_Si el ya había visto Los Caballeros del Zodiaco! Mas mitología y Grecia que ahí…_

_Agarro un lápiz para ir subrayando y; mientras leía sin entender ni una sola palabra; empezó a garabatear en el margen. De pronto, el dibujo se le hizo mucho más interesante que las letras y, cuando se quiso dar cuenta, había dibujado una especie de mosca con antenas, u hormiga con alas, o cucaracha con ojos. No sabía muy bien que era, salvo que era un bicho y que le había salido bastante bien._

_Se acordó del chico del chat otra vez, Luciérnaga_Zorruna. Por lo visto, hoy era el día de los bichos. Miro la computadora apagada y la prendió. Capaz que se había vuelto a conectar. Pero no, ahí seguían el go-Chouji que entraba y salía y los otros._

_Sin apagar la compu, volvió al libro._

"_Luciérnaga_Zorruna apagada", escribió debajo del dibujo y después, haciendo un soberano esfuerzo de concentración, empezó a leer._

_Para su sorpresa, el tema lo atrapo._

_Media hora después, no solo se sabía todo sobre los Dioses de memoria-y que ardan los que no crean que el anime enseña. Que la mayoría de los datos y nombres se los sabía por Los Caballeros del Zodiaco nomás- y termino buscando mas cosas en Internet._

_Encontró unos dibujos fantásticos._

_Saco de abajo del colchón su bloc de hojas, ese era un secreto que no compartía con nadie. Le encantaba dibujar, pero le daba mucha vergüenza que alguien se enterara. Estaba seguro que se le iban a reír, dibujar no era una actividad demasiado común entre sus compañeros, y bastantes motivos tenia ya para que lo miraran como bicho raro, como para agregar uno mas._

_Dibujar era su secreto. Lo escondía incluso de su mamá. Le daba pánico que ella supiera que dibujaba y terminara mandándolo a hacer otro curso mas o peor, mostrándoles sus trabajos a las tías. El único que lo sabia era su hermano mayor, que le hacia el aguante comprándole las hojas y todo lo que necesitara, llevándoselas a escondidas y disimuladamente. Podía pasarse horas garabateando papeles._

_Con mucha atención, empezó a copiar las imágenes. Le salían bastante bien, pero como copiar no le gustaba mucho, después del tercer dibujo, decidió inventar sus propios dioses. No eran tan buenos como los griegos, pero eran mucho mas divertidos. Combinaba cuernos y alas, grandes cabelleras, espadas y tridentes, escudos y lanzas. "Venganou", escribió debajo de uno que le sonaba a Ninja-emo con cara de vengador. Pensó que podría inventar su propio Olimpo._

_Rápidamente, garabateo una diosa, con tunica y alas y una linterna en la cabeza, como la de los mineros, y con orejas y colita de zorro. Extrañamente le parecía muy tierna. Kitsune-Luciérnaga la llamo. Parece que no podía pensar en otra cosa._

_Hizo un alto en el dibujo y volvió a la computadora. Nada. Todo seguía igual._

_Pensó que tal vez se le había ido un poco la mano. Si no se hubiera pasado de vivo, el no se habría desconectado. Podía pedirle disculpas y ver que onda…_

_No._

_Ni loco._

_Orgullo Uchiha, cuernos. Después de todo, ni siquiera sabia quien era y no parecía muy vivo, no se había bancado ni una broma._

_Pero tenía algo…No sabia, un "no se que" distinto…_

_A lo mejor había sido esa pregunta sobre si era gay. Nadie le había contestado así. Cuando preguntaba "Sos hombre o mujer?", las chicas siempre contestaban "Mujer, nene!" y si eran donceles, un "que te importa, sos puto?" era lo común, una fija._

_Pero Luciérnaga_Zorruna había ido más allá y lo había sorprendido. Y tratar de disimular que era doncel le pareció muy tierno, y le nacían ganas de protegerlo y… Y tampoco era para tanto, no mas dulces para el. Una respuesta ingeniosa no quiere decir nada._

"_Ya fue", pensó y apago la compu._

_El grito de su hermano llamándolo a comer lo saco de sus reflexiones, del Olimpo propio y del ajeno._

_Rápidamente, escondió el bloc debajo del colchón, e impulsando con habilidad su silla de ruedas, salio del cuarto…Corriendo._

_LALIHOOO  
HOYOYOY_

_YO E FINITO_

_E-E-E-ESTO ES TODO AMIGOS_

* * *

_Y hasta aquí el capi2._

_Espero les haya gustado, comenten porfaplis! :3_

_Nos vemos en el próximo, voy a ver si FF se digna dejarme subirlo siendo las 00:26…_

_Y yo muriéndome de sueñito w _

_Saludos especiales a HikaruWinter y a Bell, que anduvieron de cumples :3_

**_EDITAO ANTES DE SUBIRLO:__Pues no,hoy es sabado 11:42..._**


End file.
